The effects of viruses on bodily functions is the end result of changes occurring at the cellular and subcellular levels. The pathogenic changes at the cellular level are different for different combinations of viruses and host cells. While some viruses cause a general destruction (killing) of certain cells, other may transform cells into a neoplastic state.
Important common viral infections are herpes dermatitis (including herpes labialis), herpes keratitis, herpes genitalis, herpes zoster, herpes encephalitis, infectious mononucleosis and cytomegalovirus infections all of which are caused by viruses belonging to the herpes virus group. Other important viral diseases are influenza A and B which are caused by influenza A and B virus respectively. Another important common viral disease is viral hepatitis and especially hepatitis B virus infections are widely spread. Effective and selective antiviral agents are needed for treatment of these diseases as well as for other diseases caused by viruses.
Several different viruses of both DNA and RNA type have been shown to cause tumors in animals. The effect of cancerogenic chemicals can on animals result in activation of latent tumor viruses. It is possible that tumor viruses are involved in human tumors. The most likely human cases known today are leukemias, sarcomas, breast carcinomas, Burkitt lymphomas, nasopharyngeal carcinomas and cervical cancers where RNA tumor viruses and herpes viruses are indicated and papillomas where papilloma viruses are involved. This makes the search for selective inhibitors of tumorogenic viruses and their functions an important undertaking in the efforts to treat cancer.
In the late seventies a new disease was reported, which subsequently was referred to as Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). It is now generally accepted that a retrovirus referred to as HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus), formerly known as Human T-cell Lymphotropic Virus (HTLV-III) or Lymphadenopathy Associated Virus (LAV) plays an essential role in the etiology of AIDS. Different types of HIV have been found, such as HIV-1 and HIV-2 and more are likely to be isolated.
AIDS is characterized by a profound immunodeficiency due to low numbers of subset of lymphocyte-T-helper cells, which are one target for HIV infection. The profound immunodeficiency in AIDS patients makes these patients highly susceptible to a variety of opportunistic infections of bacterial, fungal, protozoal or viral etiology. The etiological agents among viral opportunistic infections are often found in the herpes virus group, i.e. herpes simplex virus (HSV), Varicella Zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) and, especially, cytomegalovirus (CMV). Other retroviruses affecting humans are HTLV-I and II and examples of retroviruses affecting animals are feline leukemia virus and equine infectious anaemia virus. Human diseases such as multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, tropical spastic paresis and Kawasaki disease have also been reported to be associated with retrovirus infections. Hepatitis B virus infections cause severe disease such as acute hepatitis, chronic hepatitis, fulminant hepatitis in a considerable number of persons. It is estimated that there are 200 million patients with chronic hepatitis B infection in the world. A considerable number of the chronic cases progress to liver cirrosis and liver tumours. In some cases the hepatitis infections also take a rapid and severe course as in fulminant B hepatitis with about 90% mortality. At present there is no known effective treatment against hepatitis B infections. The replication of hepatitis B virus is similar to that of retroviruses and it contains the same essential viral reverse transcriptase activity.